Looking From The Outside
by Raliena
Summary: The Ouran High Festival, so much happened. But what did those watching from the sidelines think? Those who did not fully understand what they saw? Those who were looking from the outside in.


Disclaimer – If you recognize it, I don't own it.

1234567890

I'll admit it I'm in love with the Host Club. They're suave. They're elegant. They're sophisticated. They're intelligent. They're chiveralous. They care.

They're everything a man should be. From the cuteness of Huni-sempai to the Host Club King himself, Tamaki.

I spend time at the club, but I can only spend a little time with each of them at various points. Even at Host Club socials, such as the Winter Ball I can only usually get to spend time with two or three of them, depending on my luck.

I'm not the only one. There are more than a few of us, who are in love with all of the Host Club, rather than simply one or, in the twins' case, two. We don't have favourites. We just love them all, equally. And for different reasons.

The care that Mori-sempai shows to Huni-sempai.

Huni-sempai's adorable nature.

The twins' absolutes love for each other, almost to the exclusion of everyone else.

The charisma and sophistication and sensitivity of Tamaki.

The clever words and allure of Kyoya.

The natural ease and grace of Haruhi.

It is rare for the Host Club to dote time, as a group, on any person outside of themselves. They Host us, and I do believe care for us. But as a group they do not usually charm one person.

There have been notable exceptions. But those were rare cases. And usually they were trying to help the person, for some reason or another.

I had been looking forward to the end of term with some anticipation. Whatever the Host Club would come up with, was going to be spectacular.

And it was. The most sophisticated and elegant casino from Las Vegas or Monte Carlo, seemingly transported into our school. The Hosts were our teachers and dealers as they mixed with the parents and staff, while teaching us how to play.

But strange things started to happen. Tamaki had all his time taken up with a foreign girl. I heard she was from France, like Tamaki was. So I supposed they might have friends in common. But the few times I saw him in her company, he was so quiet and listless it was like he was a different man.

Then Kyoya's father slapped him in frond of _everyone_! Many of us wanted to say something. But not one of us dared… Not then.

And later, none of us ever would. Apart from Haruhi.

And he had the most to lose. Otori-san is a powerful man. One word from him can destroy a well established carer. To a carer that has not even started… It was foolishness to speak out.

Yet, Haruhi did. Boldly and proudly. With the quiet dignity and honour and courage that we have come to associate with the Commoner Host… The Natural Rookie.

I still cannot understand how a Commoner can be so comfortable in wearing clothes far above their status. How he can be so calm at being among the elite.

There are other Scholarship students in the school. But they usually suck up to the elite. Willingly suffering degradation and insults to achieve contacts and aid in rising above their status.

Haruhi has always been different. He really doesn't seem to care.

In some ways I think he's a little naïve. Believing that he can achieve his dreams with intelligence alone. _Everyone_ knows that it's know _what_ you know, but _who_ you know.

It was only the next day. When Otori-san insulted his son once again.

Haruhi said what we were all thinking. But only _he_ had the courage… The audacity to say it. The only one of us, who dared nail his colours to Kyoya's mast.

It wasn't the first time I've been jealous of Haruhi. He always looks so comfortable. He shouldn't… He's always dressed in clothes that he couldn't have _dreamed_ of wearing. Yet he always looks so comfortable… So _natural_!

With the other Hosts… There's often an air of falseness about them. As if they were exaggerating certain traits, for our pleasure… Haruhi didn't.

And yes, sometimes his lower breeding shows through in his thoughts and words. But he is never crude or impolite.

Even when addressing Otori-san he was polite.

Sometimes I think about researching his family history. Such calmness, preparedness, care, manners… That comes from breeding… Or intensive tutoring, which New Money can afford, but a Commoner cannot.

I wondered if he was descended from the Bastard line of a Noble. Or perhaps descended from a line of Samurai… Surely that would explain his ability to care so deeply and reverently for the other members, and yet hide it behind exasperation at times.

Truly Haruhi _must_ be descended from an illustrious lineage.

However all thought of Haruhi's bravery were dashed when almost as one the Host Club _vanished_.

No explanation. Nothing.

They had been meant to ride around in the French style carriage… But that too was gone.

Then they came back… Without the French Girl… But with Tamaki restored in mind and soul and spirit… He was our King again.

And the Ball could commence. We rejoiced. Though if I had known what I would see that night… If I had a single suspicion about _Her_!… I wouldn't have gone. I would have spared myself the heart-ache.

At first it seemed like an ordinary Ouran Ball, with the Host Club in attendance… Only Haruhi wasn't there. I asked Kyoya where he was, and was told that Haruhi had had to return home. Family business. Unavoidable. I understood. Lineage first, after all. _Family_ first.

I first spotted Her, when She was dancing with Huni-sempai. Huni-sempai was being his usual enthusiastic self. Only… Maybe a touch more exuberant than normal. His smile was a little wider than normal. A little more natural, perhaps? I wasn't sure.

What really caught my eye was her dress. At Ouran High Balls all dresses are designer. Elaborate. Elegant. Sophisticated. Top of the line. Something that we'll only wear once or twice. We decorate ourselves with valuable jewellery. Little butterflies all trying to attract the eye of the one we fancy. We spend hours getting the make-up just right. With professionals providing that _perfect_ touch.

This girl out did us all… Yet her dress was simple. Pure white with a yellow sash. Clean lines. Nothing fancy. No jewellery. No make-up. Perfectly natural.

And she was almost literally being swung around the floor by Huni-sempai, while every other dancer danced to the slow music.

I wasn't too surprised at Huni-sempai's exuberance. All the earlier problems now seemed resolved. Maybe the tiny senior was just happy.

Then Huni-sempai just released her… That was not how he usually was. Usually a dance with Huni-sempai ended at the cakes and sweets, with him trying to persuade his dance partner to just try one or pick their favourite. He did _not_ just abandon them. And _certainly_ not while they were still too dizzy to stop moving. For a moment I watched in horror, waiting for the girl to bump into someone or trip and fall.

Then she was caught. Her left hand claimed by Mori-sempai, as he countered her spin and pulled her into a more sedate dance.

I smiled and sighed, and went to turn away. Mori-sempai was always watching out for Huni-sempai. Mori-sempai was always helping Huni-sempai out…

Then it hit me. Huni-sempai had _never_ released a girl like that before in a dance. Mori-sempai had _never_ danced with a girl directly after Huni-sempai, before. It just didn't happen.

To my knowledge, no girl had ever danced with two of the Host Club _consecutively_. It just didn't happen.

And there was a slight smile on Mori-sempai's face. More than there usually was.

And Huni-sempai was watching the dance with glee and delight on his tiny face.

He had planned that. The hand-off between the two male dancers had been completely planned and orchestrated by them… _She_ had not been informed. They had chosen to do this, of their own free will and their own accord.

But I could not for the life of me understand _why_!

What was so special about her?

Mori-sempai handed her over to one of the twins for the next dance. And the twin smiled. He smiled that soft and special smile that only ever comes out when his brother is there and they think no one is watching.

They danced for a while, and then he passed her over to his brother.

By this time I wasn't the only person watching the girl. To dance with _four_ of the Host Club without a break was something that had never happened before. We stared as she accidentally hurt his arm and profusely apologized. But his brother did _not_ rush to his side or rescue.

In fact he stood to one side and watched; a fond smile on his face. But his eyes did not remain just on his brother. He was _also_ fond of this strange girl.

And strange she was. For she showed none of the usual traits of a guest of the Host Club, she did not swoon at their feet or try to charm them. And the charm they turned on her, was not their usual roles. Rather a more natural level of charm.

The dance floor cleared for Tamaki's dance. We all knew that he would be honouring a girl with a solo dance. And we also knew that the girl would be chosen by the Host Club, by their own criteria which they had not informed us of.

He chose _this_ girl. By now there were quite a few of us wondering about her identity. She moved with incredible grace and ease. And her look was distinctive with her short hair and small frame.

Yet none of us knew her. Not one of us could put a name to that face. None of us had even seen her before.

We watched, envious, as our Golden King bowed to her. Then before our eyes, Kyoya swooped in, and stole the dance.

For a moment she was surprised, but she quickly relaxed into the dance. And for the first time in the whole of the time I have known Kyoya, he is smiling a true smile. Were it not for the fact that I can see _this_ smile, I would not have known that the others were fake.

Tamaki protested the dance. I didn't understand why, really. Tamaki had never been possessive before.

Then Kyoya spun her around and pushed her into Tamaki's hands. Both stared at him in slight shock.

Kyoya simply bowed and smiled. No words had been exchanged… But I believe Tamaki saw the look that _I_ saw in Kyoya's eyes.

Yes, he was handing her over to him… For _now_. There would come a time when he would desire her back by his side and in his arms. For then and evermore.

I glanced around. I easily spotted the other members of the Host Club present. They all had a similar look in their eyes.

I felt envy towards this girl. Somehow… And I didn't know how… She had captured our Princes' hearts. None of us could lay claim to them, until she released them. And to do that… She would have to realize what she held. Judging by the surprise and happiness in her eyes… I really rather doubted that she knew.

She didn't get a chance to dance with our King. The fireworks went off and the pair turned to face them. The Host Club quickly gathered around them.

I don't know her name. I dare not ask. To learn her name would mean that I would have to accept that their hearts were held by her…

But I know _what_ she is. The Host Club refers to us as Princesses. She is _their_ Princess. We are merely honoured visitors into their Kingdom. She resides there.

Oh, how I _wish_ I was her.

1234567890

Okay, I'm _still_ doing characterisations in this series. But I rather like writing them.

Is this outsider's view any good?

Would appreciate feedback and advice. I'm still very new in this area.


End file.
